Warrior of EverLand
by Saya Raine
Summary: lets just say its gonna be good and lots of fighting ..maybe and a cool twist at the end. my updates are slow but will be worth it.


PROLOGUE

So I've come to tell this tale of faraway from a distant memory and long ago that haunts my dreams about a young princess who saved her Kingdome and became queen. It is old as time and never been told but a fairy tale it surely is. Pirates, ghost, elves and hobbits, trolls and warlocks all around, I tell this tale about one girl who saved all of Ever-land and its impoverished people, one girl no one ever thought could. She faced dragons, conquered wild savages, and in the end stopped her one enemy from tarnishing the throne- her own twin brother. So this is the story of Princess Karina the Warrior of her humble lands and a savior to her people.

Chapter One: Twin Rivalry

I twisted my sword toward him but he dodged it as if he could read my mind. "I'll get you yet Cage." But it almost seemed as my words were empty as he just smirked and kept predicting my every move.

"Is this the best you got?" he taunted as he laughed when he had dodged me again.

I looked dead on into eyes exactly like my own, pure goldenrod. A face like mine only less delicate and not pale. He was my twin and only rival at anything and I just couldn't lose today.

"Shut your face!" I yelled as his laughter grew.

The dark brown boots he wore kicked up dust as he skidded to an abrupt stop and he raised the light silver sword above his head and kept his wooden shield trained on my sword. "No matter what you do dear sister you will never beat me."

The wind went still around us and the guards who were suppose to keep watch over us in the court yard looked at us curiously. I could exactly what was on his mind and I smirked at his stupidity, I may be weak in battles like swordplay but my magic was much more stronger than his.

"We'll see about that." I dropped my sword but kept my shield steady. My long black hair whirled around me like a dark cape and my brother eyes changed with my own into electric violet. I could feel our connection clearly but I blocked my mind from his.

"You sure about this Karina?" he asked me while studying my calm demeanor and power radiating off me in strong blasts.

"Question is, are you?"

We charged as one and the nine guards watched us appreciatively, admiring our powers for ones so young. He threw a wave of pure light my way but I flashed stepped behind him and kissed his cheek as I went by but not before punching him in his stomach with my gloved hands.

He fell to the ground stunned. He stood back up and dusted his self off. "Pretty good but it won't take me out."

In all of my sixteen years of life I had always beaten my brother when it comes to magic but in hand to hand combat I was weaker always. The simple dress I wore was all made from the finest dragon leather and it protected my always but when it came down to it I would still lose this fight simply because I'm a girl and I can not just beat my brother and laugh it off latter, no he is never to lose. If he did people would look down upon him as unworthy of the crown and when it came to be his time to rule some would not follow him.

"Beat me if you can then."

Already I am ready to take the hit as he flash steps toward me, I see it coming from the right, I turn into it. I feel the breath knocked from me of course I fall to the ground and say breathlessly.

"I relent."

The guards clap approvingly and Cage comes to help me up, he kisses me on my gloved knuckles and smiles brightly. "Don't say I didn't tell you so. Besides even with all that magic you have you still can't control it yet."

The electric hue fades from his eyes and I can see the beautiful goldenrod again surrounded by the fringe of dark lashes. His dark hair is wild and loose from his leather band and his eyes are shinning in his handsome face.

"Yes, I guess I need to work harder but just you wait, I will beat you Cage." I tell him, I give a small curtsey and leave the courtyard my soft leather boots soundless as I step on the old stone and out of the dirt circle.

After leaving I smile happily at my brothers defeat, in truth I had truly won but it was fun that I was the only one that knew. Lost in my thoughts I wandered aimlessly through the grand halls of my home, its deep red walls warm with life and mischief.

"Milady, princess where are you? You mother the queen wishes to speak with you."

Damn. Always mother this and mother that, why can't she just let me be. I run towards Abigail's voice, my mother's head maid.

"Alright already, I'm here." I say.

"Oh but you can't see her looking like that."

"Looking like what?" I question wearily. I look down and see my dusty garment and shield still in hand.

"Oh go change you silly girl, do you want your mother to be cross with you today of all days." she sighed angrily. I stared at her in her large silken dress decked with frills and lace, the deep blue was shocking against her pale face and honey red hair.

"Grrr.. fine, I'll be right back."

0o0op0o0op0o0op0o0op0o0op0o0op sorry people who were into my vampire story my mom is watching my every typed word. i am banned from writing about the dark so sorry believe me ur not the only mad but hers a new 'approved' story i just started. love or hate, thanks.


End file.
